The Lost Ansem Reports
by FreyaWazHere
Summary: An Ansem Report style PreKHI. Deals with Ansem the Wise and his onesided feelings for Xehanort. Slight fluff. Onesided. May turn in to DiZ Riku. Pairings: Diz/Xehanort, Xehanort/Isa, Xemnas/Saix
1. Report 1

The Lost Ansem Reports

Report 1:

The heart is a complex and magical organism sheltered in side a humancasing.

My research concerning the properties and workings of the heart has yielded much more results since the relocation to Radiant Garden.

This may be impart of the attainment of a new lab space or the gaining of six glorious apprentices.

My favorite, and the first, Xehanort was only a boy when I pulled him from the brink of death a few years back. He has proved a great asset and has provided me with many insights into the workings of a human heart.

My apprentices: Even, Dilan, Iezno, Bleig, Eleus, Xehanort are quick learners and very capable students. Yet of all of them Xehanort showed the most potential. He showed a great interest for my work, often staying up past the others to help me. He was always leaning over my shoulder, always adding his own ideas and opinions to my extensive collection of notes.

---------

Xehanort came to me with an interesting theory. 'All the hearts in the world, the universe are connected, each heart links with others to keep balance. Balance in light AND darkness.' This theory astounded me. I had already determined that each heart had both light and darkness in it, but the idea they were connected and in balance was one I had previously overlooked. I became suspicious and asked for his notes and research

He most grudgingly handed it over. I briefly read through it then dismissed him.


	2. Report 2

Report 2:

Through the course of all my years I have never questioned the practices of my apprentices. Until now.

I am quite disturbed by the other day's encounter with Xehanort.

I must admit I am quite fond of the boy. He is, perhaps, a son of sorts, one with a very intricate heart. It makes me worry and fear how much darkness resides in there.

My youngest apprentice, Iezno, has requested me to build a lab. He is also a charming boy, with a very sharp mind and an even sharper tongue. I granted him his wish, yet, when I asked what they would be doing done there he nearly replied 'research'.

What is happening to them? Those boys who I love like sons. They seem so secretive I wonder what ever they could be up to. The answer lays hidden in their hearts I wonder how, without damage and with consent, I could extract them and examine them.

The human heart is rather complicated and full of layers and barriers. The heart, rather than the mind, is where emotions and thought as well as memories reside. Of this I'm certain.

I know not why they would do this to me. I have approved of all of their past experiments and they have gladly shared their results with me.

Why now? What is different? I must get to the source of this.


	3. Report 3

Report 3:

Yesterday I summoned them to my office. I told them of Xehanort's theory and also told them that I was interested in seeing what else one's heart would hold aside from light and darkness. To this they seemed fascinated, they were eager to start a study. Xehanort seemed they most eager and offered himself as a test subject.

To this I was uneasy. Why would it be him? I wonder why he would let me do this. Why, when he might reveal what him and the other apprentices were doing while away from my watchful eye?

I dismissed the others, asking Xehanort to stay. I told him I was concerned by what would result if I tested on him. He told me that there was nothing to be worried about that all would go smoothly. Yet, there was something hidden behind those orange eyes of his. Was it worry? I longed to reach out and comfort him. But that would be too far. Beyond the love between a master and his pupil.

In the end, I decided on a simple psychological test. It wouldn't require much effort or a risk, it would help me understand Xehanort better and maybe uncover his hidden past. I told him we would perform the test in one weeks time.

There was either disappointment or relief in his eyes after I spoke. He bowed himself out of my office leaving me to stare at the door after him.

My own heart was throwing feelings at me. I didn't understand what was ensueing in the depths of my heart. How could I study others hearts when I did not even understand my own? How could I experiment on the very person who made my heart like this?


	4. Report 4

Report 4:

I was rather pleased when I went to the lab this morning. Each of my pupil's greeted me with enthusiasm and were preparing to examine the darkness in Xehanort's heart. It was a pleasant change of events. They were currently trying to extract darkness from the artificial hearts. I left them to their studies.

My own heart seemed to whirl when I saw Xehanort.

He sat at the middle desk, his snow hair falling gently on to the report he was writing. He seemed to emit a certain energy asserting himself as the leader in the lab. None dared approach him. It was strange. I decided to leave him to his own accord.

Today I interviewed a young man interested in assisting my apprentices and I. His name was Isa. He seemed a bright and well-nurtured boy. He said he had spent a year conducting psychological studies on people seeing how their minds worked. I decided he would be beneficial to the study I was going to perform and welcomed him to join us.

He also fit in well with the other boys. I was confident that when the time came to examine Xehanort everything would go as planned.


	5. Report 5

Report 5:

As for my previous conjecture, I feel as though I was wrong.

We were growing close to the examination. Everyone, even Isa seemed quiet and preoccupied with his studies. I myself spent hours in my office, constantly going over all of my notes and charts.

My heart was still disturbing me. I couldn't help they way I feel every time I laid eyes on my favorite apprentice. I was worried about him. He was working harder than anyone else. Dark circles had begun to appear under Xehanort's eyes as the examination day grew closer. But surprisingly this wasn't what was disturbing me.

I must admit my heart was working in very strange ways. I already understood what I felt for Xehanort. It was love. What kind I didn't know.

Normally before large experiments Xehanort worked tirelessly at my side yet this time… He completely avoided me and instead of him at my side it was Isa at his. I couldn't quite figure what I felt every time I say the two of them together.

Yet eventually I understood.

I was in love. I was in love with my own apprentice. The type of lusting love, a rather one-sided love. It was incredibly upsetting. I lost so much sleep over it.

Yet… against my better judgement I decided to proceed with the expirement.


End file.
